<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Build Up by Jen425</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146194">Build Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425'>Jen425</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Build Our Galaxies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Kamen Rider Fusion, Gen, Modern Setting, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker is Kamen Rider Build. Fives is the wrongfully accused criminal he brought home with him.</p><p>A civil war is brewing.</p><p>You know how this goes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Build Our Galaxies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Build Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those without Build knowledge… all comments with questions will be answered in future fics. I never thought I’d be posting this but. We’ll see how this goes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You brought a wanted criminal here?” Ahsoka asks.</p><p> </p><p>“In my defense,” Anakin offers. “He does say he’s innocent.”</p><p> </p><p>Said criminal, Finn “Fives” Fett, merely rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> am </em> innocent,” he says. “Someone framed me for killing that Darth Vader guy. Hell, I don’t even know who he is!”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t matter,” Anakin says. “Look, he might be a lead to the Sith, since he managed to escape, like me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably,” Ahsoka points out. Which… is actually a good point. Anakin has no idea how he ended up in that alley, just that Plo had found him and taken him in. Given him a name, and the powers of Build. He has no idea who he is in general, of course.</p><p> </p><p>(Deep in his heart of hearts, he hopes it’s someone good.)</p><p> </p><p>And also, really, it’s not like he knows anything about Fives yet. He’s just got a good feeling about this, though. Or maybe a terrible one.</p><p> </p><p>He hasn’t decided yet.</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em> right </em> here,” Fives point out.</p><p> </p><p>“We know,” Ahsoka offers. “Why did you escape, again?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Sith.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you that already,” Anakin points out. Now it’s Ahsoka’s turn to roll her eyes, apparently.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard you,” she says. “I still think you’re crazy for inviting a murderer into our secret base.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin merely smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a genius is what I am,” he says. “I—”</p><p> </p><p>Just then, he hears the sound of the trap door fridge opening.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Plo,” he says. “You’re ho—”</p><p> </p><p>“…hello?” asks a distinctly feminine voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin,” Ahsoka says slowly, as the gorgeous woman from last night walked down the spiral staircase. How… how had she found them. “You are in so much trouble.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The story began when I was born, in 19–</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fives, that’s too far back! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No it’s not, it’s when So—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We aren’t supposed to tell the audience about that, yet! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> … </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The story began eleven years ago. The first manned probe to Mortis landed and returned with the Pandora Box. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Do they even know what that is?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m getting to it… </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The day had already started out abnormally, if Anakin is honest. He’d woken from a nightmare, the reminder of his first memories. Experiments. Scientists. The man with the bat symbol.</p><p> </p><p>Not a pleasant wake up call, especially when he’d been out that night, stopping a Smash. There had been a woman there, he thinks. She was… beautiful, even in the darkness</p><p> </p><p>But that wasn’t important right now,</p><p> </p><p>At least he had an alarm.</p><p> </p><p>“Get up, Skyguy,” Ahsoka growled as the sounds of Anakin’s first creation opened up. “My turn to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, Snips,” Anakin said, already running up to see what Fullbottle had appeared. He wishes he had time to figure out what it could do, but…</p><p> </p><p>Well, he has work.</p><p> </p><p>His first day of work, after all, and he can get there on his new Machine Builder (a shame he couldn’t try out the flying mode, yet). An amazing opportunity. He could gain access to new information for his research, and he could even get to see…</p><p> </p><p>“The Pandora Box!”</p><p> </p><p>Found on Mortis, with its untapped power…</p><p> </p><p>What kind of mods could he make with something like that? Certainly more than the random stuff Plo had lying around the base.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> …You see? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ah,” says an accented voice, interrupting Anakin’s racing thoughts. “You must be our new hire.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin turns, almost embarrassed by his excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be my new boss,” he replies. The auburn haired man nods.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi-Palpatine,” he offers. “I run the district interplanetary studies department here in the Galaktia Republic.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin awkwardly offers his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Anakin Skywalker,” he says. Kenobi, of course, bows. Ah, that’s his accent. Anakin hastily drops his hand and gown in kind.</p><p> </p><p>When he rises, Kenobi is smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t usually greet new employees in person,” he says. “But let me show you around.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin blinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds great,” he says. Kenobi hmms.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Your form,” Kenobi says. “It said you were just a mechanic, but also… ‘a physicist, probably’. Why is that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah,” Anakin offers. “I’m amnesiac. But I guess I still kept all of the skills. I’d really just say I’m a mechanic.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenobi hmms, though he’s walking ahead so Anakin can’t see his expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Most impressive,” he says. “But even more was the fact that you completed the exam perfectly. No one has done that since… an old friend of mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Anakin says. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s perfectly alright, I assure you,” Kenobi says. “It’s just… interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so—”</p><p> </p><p>Kenobi sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just say that I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir!”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin turn around to see a man with a scar on his face headed their way, and Kenobi is walking to meet him.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened, Cody?” He asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Finn Fett has escaped.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>(In even further retrospect, Anakin will think, there are a <em> lot </em> of things that simple phrase and moment would come to mean.)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Here’s one of the many things Anakin has to be grateful to Plo Koon for: he gave him a purpose. Lost and confused and scared, and Plo had given him a Driver and a chance to be a hero.</p><p> </p><p>That’s what Kamen Rider Build is, after all.</p><p> </p><p>So when he hears about this murderer on the loose, one whose victim had been spoken of with such fondness by Anakin’s new boss…</p><p> </p><p>Well, it puts Anakin in a bit of a quandary.</p><p> </p><p>“Finn Fett…” Plo says contemplatively. “I think I remember that name. He was on the news a bit before I found you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think I could help capture him?” Anakin asks. Plo hmms.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he could defeat Build at the moment,” he says.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Finn Fett was kidnapped by the Sith. He was kidnapped by the Sith, and he escaped, and he’s forgotten things.</p><p> </p><p>It’s exactly what Anakin’s been needing: answers.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to regret this later, aren’t I?” He asks the empty air, turning his bike around. “Hop on, Mr. Escapee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Any why should I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you <em> want </em> these guys to get you back?”</p><p> </p><p>“…Hopping.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He just knows this is a bad idea. Deep in his soul, even as Plo allows him to stay, and as Padme takes furious notes.</p><p> </p><p>(He just has no way of expecting the how.)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Turning to Fett, he gets down to business.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me. Everything.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>